


Absolute Silence

by MsLanna



Series: TRIDU-verse [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: I kill absolutely everybody.I helps me to get over writer's block. So here are the AU deaths of everybody from my TRIDU 'verse. Enjoy. Or not.





	1. Murder, She Cried (Rukh)

_No._

It wasn’t even a conscious thought.

_No!_

Mellanna’s whole body tensed, eyes glued to the limp grey figure on the ground.

_No._

Slowly she looked up, like a glacier changing its focus, tuning in on a new target. Time stuck like honey, encasing the moment in an impossible length.

Mellanna didn’t even think. Her teeth unclenched, her hand went towards her belly, taking hold of her knife with horrible practice. This was not happening. But it was. But if it was, there was no way to make it unhappen. There was no bigger crime.

She coiled. Time dripped by for a slow blink before it unfurled her into reality again. Mellanna leapt. Curled muscles unwinding in one wrathful motion, catapulting her towards the closest cluster of Chiss. Her arm snapped up. The blade swept through the first throat before the rest of the world took up moving again.

Her left whipped to the side, grabbing another Chiss by his tunic and yanking them into the path of her weapon. It was a messy cut, through muscle, across bone, the soft tissue under the ribs. Mellanna threw her knife hand up, ramming the blade through the underside of the chin. The Chiss went limp, their head lolling in an attempt to follow her knife that was already honing in on the next throat.

Mellanna evaded a punch aimed at her side, ducked under another fist. The knife changed from one hand to the other, leaving a red trail, incoherent splatters of not-quite her house colour until she came up under the falling figure. Her eyes speared the next Chiss. She had turned and was trying to flee. Maybe it was a trap. She tripped over Rukh’s body and Mellanna snapped.

Her knife tore through everything but it was not enough. More shades of red joined the pattern of her robes, more red than it would ever see. Still it was not enough. She danced between the Chiss like the witch between raindrops, taking no time to watch them fall.

She was surrounded. But nobody made a move. Her blade circled around her, stalking for new prey. But the patterns spoke of peace. Mellanna tried to breathe but the fire was still choking her. She wanted to keep going, destroy what had destroyed her.

A last Chiss came at her, just strode towards her, the red of his eyes intent. Mellanna’s lip curled up, coiling her body for one last plunge, one last revenge. The blade snapped out, flying towards the blue throat. It shone at the end of its arc, unprotected. Mellanna planted her feet on the ground, redirecting the impact into her arm.

The knife stopped. There was no breath between its tip and the blue skin. Mellanna stared at it, blinking, trying to clear her vision. But the red eyes weighed her down heavily.

“They are all dead,” his calm voice said.

She knew he was right. The knife wavered, but she was unable to put it down. They were all dead but so was Rukh. There was nothing right in this galaxy if this was its fairness. She shook. Her breath broke, falling in pieces inside her.

A hand wrapped around hers, gently pushing the knife down.

Mellanna didn’t resist. All dead. All dead. Nothing left to do. Her eyes followed the hands, the knife, blue on white on grey. Everything was blurry. Her eyes were hazy, arms wavering, legs blurred under her. Then her face rested securely against black, a hint of red, just a tiny trickle to remind her-

She closed her eyes and drowned.

“I’m here.” He didn’t have to say more.


	2. Poetic Injustice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing Thrawn just as he returns home.

There was an almost eerie silence engulfing the scene. Thousands of Chiss standing being completely still with one of them walking down a ramp slowly, the thud of his boots the only sound.

I watched with the others, more stunned if possible, more enthralled and excited. This was my husband walking after all, the bloody bastard who had earned me a space in this society. The man who had given me a life by casting me out.

His legs came into view and I inhaled sharply. White – Grand Admiral's white. I had been so scared he would arrive an emperor. But he didn't. Maybe for many reasons, maybe because he knew I was a drooling idiot for that white uniform. I liked the latter. I liked the thought that he actually cared what I liked.

The rest of him appeared, probably in a normal speed, but time slowed down for me, painfully showing me the rise of his torso over the slim hips, the curve of his chest, the shoulders pushed back primly, the hands clasped behind his back at parade rest. If anybody could pull off parade rest while walking it was Thrawn.

My nerves were ready to snap when his jawline came into sight. The stark line leading up to the harsh smile, lips hard and demanding. My skin crawled, trying to move back under his scrutiny. The red glow of his eyes was less foreign now. Surrounded by eyes all the same, they had their very own shade, flashing as they stopped on me shortly.

There was white on his temples. I swallowed hard. Age had always suited him well and that had not changed. He held himself with dignity, an Emperor returning to the place of his birth, bestowing as much honour as he received. I smiled and for a moment, everything was in balance.

There was no noise, no flash of light, just the sudden scent of burning metal. Thrawn stood still for a moment, his eyes wide. Then he stumbled, unbalanced but did not fall. A small red spot formed on his forehead.

My eyes widened. But they kept showing the same image. A single red spot on his forehead, slowly growing. No, that was the wrong word. It did not grow, it seeped. Something went plonk on the metal ramp behind him and the first drop fell from his face. It hit the chest of his pristine white uniform dead centre. I screamed. This was not how things worked.

The image of him in his seat on the bridge of the Chimaera, Rukh's knife in his chest. But I had averted that. It never came to pass. He slowly fell backwards. One red spot in the centre of the white uniform. I clawed my way forwards.

People began to move, a scream outside of human and Chiss range howled over the landing pad. It followed me as I barrelled past my family, past the guards, breaking through the last line of separation by breaking bones. I did not care. I had to reach Thrawn, I had to outrun that horrible scream.

Of course I could not. The scream was mine and only sobbing subdued it, replaced when I reached him. His eyes were already dimming. I pulled him close, splattering tears all over his face, clutching at the white uniform. I didn't even think of medics.

They arrived anyway, prying me away gently, their hands full of instruments. I held on to one hand, not ready to let go. I didn't have to. Just a little later, I was allowed back, cradling the body of a man who could have been my husband to my chest. The wail rose again. This was not how the reunion had been planned.


End file.
